


My Green-Eyed Monster

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't dislike Stephen Amell. He just wishes he and Jared weren't so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> this is unproofread and written on a whim. so... there are errors. and it's not my highest quality.

It wasn’t that Jensen disliked Stephen Amell. He was a perfectly good person and a perfectly fine actor. Jensen just disliked Jared’s relationship with Stephen Amell. They were too close for Jensen’s liking. And yes, everyone knew that Jared and Jensen were the closest friends that most people had seen and their friendship was almost unhealthily close. And Jensen knew from Jared’s many assurances that the only person Jared was in love with was Jensen. Even though they had to be secretive about their relationship, Jensen knew without a doubt that Jared loved him. So really there was no reason for him to be jealous of Stephen.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to like the guy. He didn’t like how much he touched Jared, or how close he stood when they were hanging out. He didn’t like the fake-kisses on twitter and he didn’t like the way they joked around together. He couldn’t stand the fact that Jensen couldn’t tell Stephen that he and Jared were in a relationship and could he please keep his hands off his boyfriend. And he couldn’t tell Jared to bail on his friend because that wasn’t something good, patient boyfriends did. He didn’t want to look like the paranoid boyfriend that demanded Jared’s attention 24/7. So he had to laugh with the rest of the world about Jared and Stephen’s relationship even though it was tearing him up inside.

There were a lot of dark thoughts in his head, like what if Jared actually _did_ leave him for Stephen one day? Jared always said that Stephen was straight, but everyone was a little gay for Jared Padalecki. He was gorgeous and clever and basically everything good about the human race. Jensen wouldn’t be able to survive Jared leaving him, he was sure of that. Especially since they worked together and they’d have to spend every minute of every day together. Jensen and Jared could not break up, so Jensen was going to endure this.

Jensen was going to film late, later than Jared. His boyfriend offered to stay behind with Jensen but he looked exhausted and Jensen sent him home. “Get some sleep, Jay. I’ll be home in a few hours.”

Jared pouted. “Make it sooner. You need your beauty sleep.”

Jensen shoved him. “Jerk. Get outta here.”

Jared checked to make sure no one was watching and then brushed his lips against Jensen’s. “I love you, Jen.”

“Love you too, you giant dork. Now get out of here.” Jensen wanted Jared to stay but he knew that his boyfriend needed to sleep more. Jared always got up earlier and so Jensen wanted him in bed as soon as possible. Jared always said that Jensen mother-henned him but he could help but want to take care of Jared. He was so bubbly and happy and Jensen wanted to make sure that Jared felt like that every second of the day. Sue him.

“Ready, Jensen?” A PA asked. Jensen waved goodbye to Jared one last time and followed the PA to set.

Towards the end of the scene, his muscles were aching and he just wanted to go home to his boyfriend and sleep. He’d never hated doing his stunts, but he was really getting beat up tonight. Every muscle was exhausted and he wondered if he could persuade Jared into giving him a massage. He fell asleep on the car ride home until Clif was shaking his shoulder and telling him they were home.

“This car is more comfortable than my bed,” Jensen groaned. “’M gonna stay here.”  
“Well, I want to get home, so you’re not,” Clif replied. He helped Jensen out of the car and nudged him towards the front door. “Shoo. Get some sleep, lazy bones.”

“You’re a lazy bones,” Jensen shot back. He heard Clif laugh and climb into the drivers seat. Jensen fumbled with his key, missing the lock a couple times before finally fitting it in the hole and pushing his way inside. The lights were still on, so either Jared had forgotten to turn them off or he’d left them on for Jensen. He liked to think it was the second one.

He heard Jared’s soft voice in the living room and wondered if he was talking to the dogs. His boyfriend was the dorkiest dork ever to exist, and Jensen loved him infinitely for it. There was a second voice, too, so Jensen figured he was watching TV. He didn’t think that he would come into the living room and see Stephen Amell sitting on his couch next to Jared. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Jensen asked.

“Jen!” Jared jumped up. “You’re home!” He swept Jensen up in a hug. “You look dead on your feet.”

Jensen yawned. “You get thrown into a wall a couple of times and you feel a little like death.”

“That’s rough,” Stephen said. “I didn’t know you did your own stunts.”  
Jensen shrugged. “Not always.”

“Stephen’s apartment had a water pipe break so he needed a place to stay for a few days,” Jared said. “I told him it was cool if he crashed here for a few days. Is that alright?”

Jensen waved it off. “It’s your house.”

Jared frowned. “ _Our_ house,” He corrected.

“Jared, I’m really tired,” Jensen said. “I just want to go to bed.” He froze. If Stephen was here, did Jensen have to sleep in his old bedroom for appearances?

Jared seemed to read him, because he said, “I told Stephen that he could take the guest room and since your mattress is still a wreck I figured we could share a bed. Is that okay?”

Jensen relaxed. “I think I’ll survive.”

Stephen chuckled. “He’ll sweat up the sheets, Jen, be warned.”

“Don’t call me Jen,” Jensen snapped. “And I think I’ll be okay.”

“Are you alright?” Jared asked softly. “You seem on edge.”

Jensen scrubbed a hand down his face. “I’m fine. Just tired. I’m gonna head up to bed.”

“I’ll meet you in a couple minutes,” Jared said.

Jensen nodded and waved goodnight to Stephen. “See you in the morning.” _Unfortunately_. Jared watched him strangely but Jensen ignored it. It’d be better in the morning when Jensen wasn’t cranky from sleep deprivation. He didn’t want to say something he’d regret later.

Jensen barely had his clothes off when he finally collapsed into bed. He was unbelievably exhausted and sore. The covers were soft and familiar and smelled like Jared. He wrapped himself in his boyfriend’s scent and almost immediately fell asleep. He was on the brink when the covers shuffled and Jared’s warm body climbed under the sheets. “I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen yawned and scooted closer to Jared. “I love you too, baby.”

Jared snuffled adorably and wrapped himself around Jensen before falling asleep. Jensen stroked Jared’s soft strands of hair before letting himself drift off in his boyfriend’s embrace. He almost forgot Stephen was a few rooms away.

*

Jared’s alarm blared at 5:00 like it always did, and Jensen considered suffocating his boyfriend with the pillow. “I hate you.”

Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen. “Wake up, JenJen.”

“If you ever call me that again, we’re breaking up.”

“I dunno, I kinda like it,” Jared said. “Besides, you love me too much to dump me. I’m gonna go for a run, babe, don’t use up all the hot water.”  
“No promises,” Jensen mumbled. He snuggled back into the pillow and Jared slapped his ass.

“You’re gonna be late if you go back to sleep.”

“I hate you. And I hate your alarm that goes off at ass o’clock in the morning.”

“You love me.” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head. “And try to be nice to Stephen, okay? I know it kind of sucks to have him here, but it’s just for a few days.”

Jensen immediately felt grumpier. He’d almost forgotten about their unpleasant houseguest. He could probably pass his displeasure off on early morning grumpiness and then he’d be at work for most of the day _with_ Jared and _without_ Stephen. No stupid-ass _Arrow_ star coming and boring everyone. “I’m always nice, Jay. I’m a ball of sunshine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now get out of bed, sunshine. Or I’ll dump cold water on you.”

“I do not forgive you for the one time you did that,” Jensen growled. “Ruined the entire vacation, and we were in _Hawaii_. You have to a horrible, horrible person to ruin in a vacation in Hawaii.”

“It was _noon_.”

“Forgive me for wanting to sleep in during my sacred week off.”

Jared climbed onto the bed next to him. “You’re making it hard to leave bed.”

“Then stay for just a few more minutes,” Jensen suggested. “I can do a lot with a few minutes.”

Jared giggled and fell on top of him. “Is that a job at my stamina, Jensen Ackles?”

Jensen was about to retort but someone knocked on the door. “Jared? Your dogs are whining.”

Jared groaned. “Just let them out in the backyard, Stephen. I’ll be down in a second.”

Jensen pouted. “Can we call in sick?”

“Wow, what a brilliant idea, Jensen! How have you not made every decision in this relationship?”

“You’re an asshole, Padalecki.” Jensen shoved Jared off him. “Go feed your mutts and I’m gonna take a shower.”   
“Good boy.”

“I _hate_ you.”

*

Jensen’s mood improved slightly because Jared made him coffee and a bagel and let Jensen take a nap on the drive to the set. His mood dampened slightly when filming ended early and Jared suggested they go out for dinner. Jensen agreed to it and then he found out that “they”, was Jared, Jensen, and Stephen. Which meant no secret smiles or playing footsie under the table. Not that they played footsie or anything, but it eliminated the possibility of footsie. Jensen decided to bring up as many inside jokes as humanly possible so Stephen felt as isolated.

God, Jensen was a terrible person.

How could Jared have even fallen in love with a cold, evil person like Jensen? He was despicable. He didn’t deserve the ball of sunshine and happiness that made up his perfect boyfriend.

So he was going to put up with Stephen’s presence tonight even though Jensen wanted to strangle the stupid _maybe_ star of an _okay show_ with a dumb name.

He was an evil, horrible, snake of a human being.

So he sat through a night of Stephen laughing overly loudly at Jared’s jokes and Jared clapping his giant hand on Stephen’s shoulder for no real reason. Jensen felt rage bubbling under his skin and faking smiles and laughs the whole night. Jensen Ackles was a damn good actor, so if he wanted to persuade people that he liked Stephen Amell then he was going to persuade people.

“And then there was that crazy time last year in LA,” Stephen laughed. “That was a wild ride. Whew. That will be imbedded in my mind forever.”

Jensen cocked his head. “What happened?”  
Jared said, “It doesn’t matter” at the same time Stephen said “Oh man, let me tell you about it.”

“You really don’t want to know,” Jared insisted.

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “No, I really _do_ want to know.”

“Well, if the drinks weren’t enough,” Stephen started. “There was _so_ much tequila. I mean, it was unhealthy. I was seeing double. The whole night there were two Jared’s in front of me.”

“Yeah, that was bad,” Jared said. “So hey, Stephen, how’s filming going–,”

“And then, we were dancing, but it was more like stumbling around. I meet I was tripping over my own two feet.” Stephen laughed. “Jared was hilarious, man. I mean he was crazy! And then Chad was like, ‘I bet neither of you have kissed a guy’, and Jared was like ‘Oh I so have,’ and I agreed, and then Chad was like ‘prove it’ and–,”

“Stephen…” Jared said warningly. “Stop.”

“No, I’m just getting to the good part. Chad dared me and Jared to kiss each other,” Stephen said. “So how could I say no? It’s Chad. I would never live it down if he was right. So Jared and I kissed. It was pretty good, man. He was a good kisser.”

Jensen was fuming. “I bet. Look, guys, I’m kinda tired. I think I’m gonna head out guys, don’t mean to ruin the evening.”   
“Oh, it’s fine,” Stephen said. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

Jared grabbed his hand. “Don’t go.”

Jensen slid away from Jared. “I’ll see you at home, b—Jared.”

When Jensen got home he debated going into his old bedroom to prove a point, but he wasn’t going to be petty. He was going to curl up in _their_ bed and wait for Jared. Stephen wasn’t going to ruin his relationship.

A couple times Jensen was close to falling asleep, but he forced himself to stay up and wait for Jared. He didn’t have to wait long; it wasn’t more than 45 minutes that his boyfriend entered their bedroom with his patented puppy eyes in full force. “Jen, I’m sorry.”

“I always thought there was something weird there, but I thought it was just my overactive imagination. Turns out that you _kissed_ him. You made out with a different guy, a guy that you spend a lot of time with. You didn’t tell me, either,” Jensen said. “That’s what bugs me, because I _asked_ you if you two ever did anything and you lied to my face.”

“It was a stupid dare that Chad set up,” Jared explained. “I mean, we weren’t even dating yet. Not officially, at least.”

Jensen glared at him. “What do you mean ‘not officially’?”

“Well, we were still in that stage of ‘are we friends or are we in love’ and I took that weekend off to go to L.A. remember?” Jared shrugged. “We went out with Chad and I was scared so I agreed to the bet.”   
“Would you have turned it down even if we were dating?” Jensen asked. Jared looked uncomfortable and Jensen laughed bitterly. “Fuck you. I’m going to sleep in my old room, tonight.”

“Jen–,”   
“Just don’t—just don’t talk to me right now,” Jensen said. “I don’t want to say something I’ll regret.”

*

Jensen was brisk with Jared for the rest of the week. He didn’t let Jared hug him or kiss him. Stephen seemed to sense the tension and offered to take Jared out to a bar to cool off. Jensen wanted to punch Stephen in his face and then fuck Jared in front of him so he knew exactly whom Jared belonged to. To make it worse, the repairs for Stephen’s building had been extended and he had to say a few more days.  
Saturday morning, Jensen woke up to a body crawling into bed next to him. “I need to talk to you.”

“Not in the mood, Jared.”

“I don’t care,” Jared said fiercely. “I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen. I don’t care if you reply.”

Jensen grunted and heard Jared pick up his conversation. “I told Stephen about us. I know that you might not want to, and it should have been a joint decision, but I had to tell him. He won’t tell anyone, I promise. And I asked him to stay in a hotel or somewhere else. He’s not interested in me, Jen. He’s married. He’s happy that we have each other and understands that we need some time away from him.”

Jensen still didn’t reply but Jared didn’t budge. “I love you, Jensen. And I’m not gonna give up on us.”

Jensen rolled over to see his perfect ball of sunshine. “I overreacted.”

“I don’t blame you. I would react the same way if I found out you kissed Chris or something.”  
Jensen crinkled his nose. “Ew, man.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Jensen cupped Jared’s face in his hands. He loved his sweet boyfriend with every bone in his body. “I forgive you. You didn’t do anything wrong, not really. I like being your best friend and if there was one person that might replace me, it might be him.”

Jared laughed. “Really? You thought that?”  
Jensen glared at him. “Don’t laugh.”

“Sorry, baby.” Jared kissed his forehead. “Whether we’re best friends or lovers or friends with benefits, there is no one in the entire galaxy that could come _close_ to replacing you.”

Jensen grinned. “Okay, good.”

Jared nuzzled his neck. “You’re so funny.”

“Just tell me one thing, though.”

“Anything.”

“Did you ever kiss Chad?”

 

 

 


End file.
